


Brotherly Love

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of these prompts:<br/>Sam, Dean, dirty talk, deepthroating, the batcave <br/>Wincest: One of them makes the other wear something all day (a butt plug, panties, etc) teasing the other until they both are allowed to come later<br/>No angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

It’s been a long day so far, and it’s only noon. I try not to squirm too much, but the plug in my ass keeps rubbing against my prostate, and every time the car hits a bump it is shoved harder inside of me. I gasp on one particularly nasty bump, glaring over at Dean who is smirking as he drives. The bastard is doing this on purpose, but looking down at his crotch I can tell he’s in a similar state as I am, the lace of his panties rubbing teasingly over his cock. 

He wanted this, asked for this. Teasing ourselves all day as we head home, getting us both so worked up that we can hardly wait. And if this was any other day, if we were farther from our bunker than we were I am sure that Dean would be pulling off the road in some secluded spot to fuck me. But both of us can wait, the torture is maddening, but at the same time oh so good and I can’t help but smile.

By the time we finally pull in both of us can hardly wait, barely taking the time to grab our belongings before racing towards the door. Dean’s hands are shaking as he unlocks for us, and as soon as we are inside he has me shoved against the wall, hands in my hair, and is kissing me hard, mapping my mouth with his tongue as if it has been years since we last touched instead of it being merely this morning. 

I let Dean drag me towards his room, our clothes falling in a trail behind us, boots kicked off at the door, shirts over chairs, pants outside his bedroom, my boxers at the foot of his bed, until the only things we are wearing are my plug and his panties. I grin as I drop to my knees before him, hands resting on his hips as I tease him through the lace holding him in place.

“Fuck, Sammy, such a god damn tease,” he moans, shoving himself closer to me.

I look up at him, making sure to keep our eyes locked. When I know I have his full attention I grab the waistband of his panties with my teeth, pulling it down slowly to reveal his hard cock. Losing patience I yank them off the rest of the way, the fabric ripping in my haste. 

“Can’t wait, can you, Baby Boy? Such a little slut for me, want it so fucking bad.”

I don’t answer verbally. Instead I take him in my mouth all the way in until the head of his cock is hitting the back of my throat. God how I missed this, missed having his cock filling my mouth, missed making him moan like he is. He grabs my hair harder, just rough enough that I can really feel it as I begin to bob up and down his length. He’s cursing, muttering filth, almost growling out his words as I service him.

As much as I want to just let him fuck my mouth until my throat is raw, I need him inside of me too bad. It’s like an ache that keeps growing with every moment, the pressure of the toy inside of me making it hard to concentrate. And yet I love it, love how he can control me like this, control me without even having to touch me. But when he does touch me, god, there is nothing like it in the world. 

He pulls me off of him, his fingers almost pulling my hair out, and yet I moan at the sensation.

“On the bed, Sam. Gonna fuck your sweet ass, remind you who you belong to.” 

I don’t need to be told twice, moving quickly so I am on my hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air, waiting for him. I’m practically vibrating with want, needing to have him inside of me.

“Mm, look at you, Sammy. Such a little slut, begging for it. You want my cock in you so bad, don’t you? Wanna feel big brother’s cock splitting you open.”

“God yes,” I moan, looking back at him, pleading with my eyes for him to just fuck me already. “Need it so bad, Dean. Need your cock.”

“Yeah, that’s my boy. Gonna take it so good for me,” his words are lust slurred. I can feel his fingers teasing at the end of the plug, brushing against my rim. I whimper, too turned on to care how I am sounding. He doesn’t tease me too long, thankfully, he’s just as ready for this as I am.

I almost scream as he pulls the plug out of my body, tossing it onto the bed next to me. Before I can say anything I feel the head of his cock against my hole, almost teasingly rubbing against me before he shoves inside me, not stopping until he’s all the way in. I moan loudly, loving the way he fills me up, meeting each of his thrusts into me. It’s quick and frantic, and I am sure I have bruises forming on my hips with how hard he’s holding onto me.

Dean doesn’t shut up the entire time he fucks me, talking filth, whispering words of devotion, moaning my name again and again, telling me how much he loves me and needs me. I can’t help but fall more in love with him each and every time we do this. God, we waisted so much time, so many years searching for what was right in front of us. I am moaning his name, tears falling down my face, I can’t help it.

The first time we made love and he saw me cry he was worried, but when I explained it was a good thing, that I just got so overwhelmed by the amount of love coming from him it made him smile. 

He lets go of my hip and reaches down, wrapping his hand around my cock. That’s all it takes and I am coming, crying out his name loudly, babbling obscenities. He follows me over the edge, collapsing on top of me, panting. He kisses the side of my neck and slowly pulls out of me. I feel empty and moan at the loss, but he shushes me with another kiss on my neck before I turn to face him. I rest my head against his shoulder, and we trade a few lazy kisses.

We’re relaxing in each others arms when we hear Kevin say in a very annoyed tone, “You two could close the damn door. Cas and I were trying to sleep.” He storms off muttering under his breath and Dean and I can’t help but laugh. 

I watch as Dean crawls out of bed and goes to the door, calling out, “You two like it and we know it.” With those words he closes the door behind him and crawls back into my arms.


End file.
